


[OLDFIC] A Versatile Man

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Versatile Man [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Corrin tries to sleep. Niles tries to keep him up.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Series: Versatile Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787101
Kudos: 14





	[OLDFIC] A Versatile Man

A Versatile Man

Niles X M!Corrin

Niles yawned as he was getting up in the morning. He wasn't expecting to look down and see he was sharing the bed with someone. That someone is Corrin.

\----  
He didn't remember what happened exactly to have Corrin share a bed with him. All he remembered was the argument he had beforehand.

"Listen. Don't make things weird for me. Leo said I had to do this."

Corrin's face was red, and he was changing clothes.

"Do what? Just lie down and let me do all the work? Or are you going to work? You know I am down for anything." Niles chuckled. He just wanted to see his face grow even redder.

"Listen! This is really important! Just... Be quiet, will you?!" Corrin shrieked.

"Oh! You want me to be quiet while you plot your way under the covers." Niles said, almost repeating what Corrin was requesting him, then replied to his request with a soft whisper, "I can do that."

Corrin screamed in frustration.

Corrin was having trouble sleeping and Niles was not helping his case. Why did Leo pair Corrin up with such a playful character?!

"I can't stay up all night, Niles! I need to get to sleep!" Corrin whined as he was finally putting on his pajama pants.

"Oh, do you want me to put you to sleep? I have many methods to remedy your little sleep problem." Niles smirked as he licked his lips.

Corrin blinked as he observed this behavior, "Oh?"

Niles spread his legs (though they were under the covers) provocatively enough to hint at him what he was thinking about, "You can use me as a pillow, if it makes you feel any better. Or do you prefer to use me as a blanket?"

"Knock it off!" Corrin frowned as he forced Niles' legs closed.

Niles' pouted, "Well you're no fun. Are you not as flexible as I am? Is that your problem?"

Corrin sighed, "I guess so. I keep moving from place to place. I could get tired very fast. But I can't get any sleep. Everyone is counting on me to lead the army."

Niles grinned. He knew he lost to Corrin (or at least that was what it seemed to Corrin he was implying), "Very well. Which side of the bed do you want me to take."

"What side do you usually sleep on?" Corrin asked.

Niles began to give Corrin concerned eyes, with a worried expression and a cold sweat he nudged to the left, closer to the wall.

"Don't worry, you can be the big spoon if you want. I won't hate you too much if you get too close to me." Corrin laughed.

As he laid on the bed next to him, Niles whispered in his ear, "I might squirm around too much. Will that be alright?"

Corrin looked at Niles, his red eyes perplexed.

"Well the bed is too small; Of course it's fine." Corrin replied, he was tired of arguing with Niles just as much as he wanted to sleep.

"Even if I rock this cradle slightly?" Niles whispered in his ear.

"Go to bed, Niles." Corrin frowned back at him, his head slowly sleeping.

Niles blushed a little bit as he noticed Corrin's face was now facing his bosom. He looked around for a bit before finally embracing him and whispered, "Good night."

\----

Now he remembered. Corrin was getting cranky from a lack of sleep. He was moving back and forth into various territories. It was driving Corrin insane and he couldn't help but tease him.

Niles had an awful idea with that said.

Niles woke Corrin up with a kiss on the lips.

Corrin woke up shrieking.

"N-Ni-Niles!"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. I told you I know all kinds of fun methods to put you to sleep."

"D-Did we...?"

Niles shook his head, "You're cute, Corrin. Pretty soon, Leo is going to ask us to move out. Do you want me to go out first or would you rather lead the way?"

Corrin frowned, "Is this for you to brag about sharing a bed with me?"

Niles laughed, "I can't be too modest around you... I've seen you naked."

And this lead to a very rowdy morning. It only took a couple minutes for Corrin to hear Leo's soft chuckles.

TO BE CONTINUED...?


End file.
